Una gran confusión y un inicio bendecido
by Premio Anual
Summary: Nessie sale con amigos y ocurre algo inesperado. Jake la ve y se va de Forks. Hasta que Edward lo busca. -¿Vas a entregarle tu hija al lobo? -Ni se te ocurre agradecerme nombrándome suegro como acabas de pensar. Entren y lean! y dejen reviews! Tendrá continuación.
1. Una gran confusión y un inicio bendecido

**DISCLAIMER:**** Nada me pertenece, todo es de Stephenie Meyer (o como se escriba su nombre). Yo hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

**UNA GRAN CONFUSIÓN Y UN INICIO BENDECIDO**

Ya habían pasado siete años desde que los Vulturi se habían ido de Forks con una solución para el problema de Renesmee. Tras esto, todo había vuelto a su relativa normalidad. Los Vulturi se comunicaban con los Cullen periódicamente, sin embargo, para saber cómo se desarrollaba la pequeña medio humana.

Renesmee cumpliría pronto ocho años desde su nacimiento, pero su apariencia, al ser medio vampiro, era de una jovencita de más del doble de esa edad. Fácilmente simulaba tener 18 años y esa era la figura física en que aparentemente permanecería durante toda su inmortalidad.

El despertador sono a las 9 de la mañana ese sábado 4 de setiembre, faltaba apenas una semana para que cumpliera los ocho años.

-Ya se despertó –anunció Edward desde abajo, cuando comenzó a escuchar otros pensamientos dentro de su casa.

-Amor, por favor, no leas sus pensamientos de adolescentes –le imploró Bella.

-Ay, no… Quien sabe lo que escucharías ahí dentro. –Se burló Emmet.

-¡Mi princesa no piensa cosas feas, Em! –dijo protectoramente Rosa.

Luego del nacimiento de Renesmee, la relación entre Rose y Bella había pasado de mala a excelente, y todo era porque gracias a Bella, Rosalie había podido cuidar a una inocentre criatura; tener a Renesmee era para ella como tener una hija. La amaba de la misma forma que creía que amaría a una si la hubiese podido tener.

-Hola, familia –dijo Renesmee, bajando de su habitación y saludadndo con un beso a sus padres, abuelos y a sus tios Rose y Em. –¿Donde están tia Alice y tio Jasper?

-Desfile de modas en Paris, hermosa –respondio la abuela Esme.

-Era tan obvio –sonrio Renesmee. –Voy a desayunar, y después nos vamos con las chicas a Port Angeles.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan iba al colegio de Forks desde había dos años. Para esa época, sus cambios se habían normalizado bastante, y ya parecía en edad de comenzar la secundaria.

Luego de desayunar, vestirse y peinarse (cosa que siempre hacía Rose por ella), tomó su auto y se diigió al cine donde se encontraría con sus amigos.

Melissa, Susan y Nicholas ya estaban en el cine. Al rato llegaron Leanne y Jackson, amigos del resto, y pareja entre ellos.

La película que eligieron fue de acción, y aunque todos, incluidos los chicos, mostraron en más de una ocasión señales de querer irse pronto, Renesmee solo pudo reir. Esas luchas y conversaciones de guerra parecían las de tus tios o las de los lobros cuando practicaban. Incluso se parecían a las que ella tenía con Jacob. Pero seguramente no se parecían a las reales, como aquellas en las que los Vulturi controlaban o incluso aplicaban sus poderes para ser los vencedores.

Jacob Black. Su mejor amigo. Él había paralizado su mundo, y de ser necesario se habría mudado de galaxia, solo por Nessie. Su vida giraba realmente en torno a la hija de sus mejores amigos, pero Renesmee aun no sabía nada de su imprimación. Edward se negaba a que le contaran porque quizás eso la confundía, y se alejaría de Jake. Y en el fondo, a Jake le gustaba que Edward hiciera cosas para que no se alejara de su hija. Cuando pensaba en el futuro que podría tener con ella, le preocupaba más la reacción del resto del clan Cullen que la de Edward y Bella.

Cuando salieron del cine decidieron ir a almorzar, y luego la pequeña Cullen anunció que era hora de irse.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? –preguntó Nicholas. –Te acompaño hasta allá y me dejas de pasada en mi casa.

-Claro. Por supuesto –dijo Renesmee. Sin embargo, al girarse no notó la mirada de complicidad que Nicholas le dirigió a Jackson.

Para Nicholas, ese no iba a ser un simple viaje, sino que pretendía avanzar un poco más en su relación con Nessie. Cuando Renesmee detuvo el auto a una orilla del bosque, cerca de la casa de Nick, él le hablo sobre esto.

-He estado esperando estar solo contigo todo el día, por eso te pedí traerme. Ness, eres realmente linda, y me gustaría que intentaras verme como más que un amigo.

Y sin esperar respuesta, la besó.

Un beso… Su primer beso. Ese que siempre imaginó que se lo daría alguien especial. Ese beso que cada vez que imaginaba quien era la persona perfecta para que se lo entregara, pensaba en Jacob. Su mejor amigo, pero quien la trataba como una diosa, como si fuera única. Y no supo si lo imaginó, pero sintió su aullido y su olor. ¿Venía del bosque o de su corazón?

Lo empujó. Salió de su interior su mitad vampiro y eclipsó su mitad humana. Con fuerza sobrehumana, Nicholas fue empujado fuera del auto, luego de, por supuesto, ser abofeteado.

-No te veía como más que un amigo, pero ahora solo te veo como un idiota. No vuelvas a hablarme, no te me acerques ni siquiera.

Y aceleró. No supo cómo había llegado a su casa en apenas unos segundos. Tampoco fue consciente de que tiró el auto a un costado y se internó en el bosque. Necesitaba sangre. Nunca había sentido esa sed. Probablemente fuera la sed de la que hablaban siempre que ella había sentido cuando Bella estaba embarazada. Quería dañar, quería matar. Quería sacarse esa sensación de sus labios.

Y un tigre fue el encargado de la misión. Tras arduo forcejeo digno de Emmet, Renesmee volvió a casa, pero sin ganas de entrar como un humano normal. Solo subió por su ventana.

oOo

Pero Alice sintió el peligro en uno de sus puntos ciegos. No era novedad para nadie que el futuro de Bella, los lobos y Renesmee era para Alice un completo misterio. Así que decidieron volver inmediatamente para estar seguros de que ambas estuvieran bien.

Cuando llegó y vio a Bella con Edward y Rose en la mansión Cullen, se encerró en la habitación de Renesmee, en su casita del bosque, hasta que ella llegara. Y no se había equivocado.

-Tia, ¿Qué haces?

-Vi uno de mis puntos ciegos en peligro. Y veo que eres tú. ¿Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Nicholas me besó, tía. Mi primer beso fue a la fuerza y con alguien que ni siquiera me gusta. Y quiero hablar con Jake, pero no siento su olor cerca, así que no sé dónde buscarlo.

-Ay, mi princesa. ¿Quieres que llame a las chicas y tengamos una charla de mujeres?

-Quiero mi beso intacto, tía. ¿Hay solución a eso?

-Escucha, pequeña. Mi primer beso no fue con Jasper, ni el suyo conmigo, y eso no significa que seamos infelices. ¿Te digo un secreto? Cuando beses a quien te gusta, te prometo que te habras olvidado los besos que hayas dado antes –le dijo Alice mientras la abrazaba. -¿Quieres oir las historias de tu madre, Esme y de la tia Rose?

Alice salió al bosque y las llamó. En cuestión de minutos llegaron todas, hablaron y trataron de confortar a la pequeña. Tal fue su trabajo que, para la hora de dormir, Nessie estaba más calmada, pero seguía queriendo ver a Jake.

Decidió que al día siguiente lo buscaría para contarle y que la ayudara en ese momento.

oOo

Al día siguiente, Edward, Bella y Renesmee iban a visitar a Charlie y a Sue. Estuvieron con ellos hasta la hora en que Nessie decidió irse a la reserva a buscar a Jake en el auto de sus padres.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando llegó a casa de Billy y éste le dijo que Jacob se había ido.

-Ayer vino, pequeña. Tomó una mochila y se fue. No explicó nada ni me dijo a donde ni por cuánto tiempo se iba. Pero, Ness, te prometo que él va a volver por ti.

Y como un balde de agua helada, la realidad golpeó a Renesmee.

-¿Ayer estuvo patrullando, Billy?

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-Tengo que hablar con Seth. Tengo que saber en donde estuvo. Luego busco el auto. –Nessie ya se iba corriendo hacia el bosque cuando grito -¡Gracias, Billy!

Y Corrió hasta el acantilado, donde encontró a Seth y su hermana, Leah.

-Chicos, han visto a Jacob?

-No, Nessie, desde ayer que no lo vemos –respondió Seth.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Leah a su amiga.

-¿Saben donde estuvo patrullando?

-En la orilla de la ruta, cerca de la casa de tu abuelo, un poco más al oeste. ¿Por qué?

No había sido su mente ni su corazón, Jake había aullado porque la había visto. No recordó su olor en ese momento, sino que estaba realmente cerca de ella.

Giró sobre sus talones y volvió a buscar el auto. Apenas si notó cuando llegó, y subió a su cuarto en la mansión sin decir nada. No dejó entrar ni a sus tias, ni a sus padres, ni a su abuela. No quería ver a nadie. Solo a Jake, para explicarle.

No le debía la explicación, y eso lo tenía muy en claro. Pero sin embargo, quería darle una explicación. Él la merecía.

Y Edward la escuchó pensando esto. Y salió de la casa, con Jasper y Emmet detrás. Si había oído algo que ayudara a Nessie, entonces ellos iban a colaborar con esa causa.

oOo

Toda la emoción que Renesmee había tenido el sábado por la inminente llegada de su cumpleaños, el lunes parecía un recuerdo efímero. Las clases de ese día eran aburridas, era el peor día de la semana, y sentía que tenía energías como para no dejar de correr nunca. Así que decidió que no utilizaría el auto.

Sin embargo, las cosas podían ir peor. Su padre y sus tíos habían salido a una misión, que ellos habían decidido llamar "de vida o muerte", y nadie tenía idea de que se trataba.

En el colegio, además, Nicholas no paraba de molestarla, como queriendo llamar su atención, asi que cada vez sentía más sed. Ese chico sacaba su peor lado, realmente. Siendo humana era muy dulce, pero aun era nueva en eso de controlar su lado vampírico.

oOo

Mientras tanto, Edward, Jasper y Emmet seguían en la búsqueda del lobo. Habían viajado durante dos días y ya era hora de cruzar la frontera hacia Canadá, porque en Estados Unidos no estaba.

Y efectivamente, en Canadá estaba Jacob Black.

El lobo se había alejado para pensar, y había encontrado refugio en un bosque del norte.

Nessie, su Nessie, había besado a ese chico. Él los vio en el auto de la pequeña Cullen.

Y es que, a pesar de que la imprimación no requería que luego naciera el amor entre el lobo y el objeto de la imprimación, era imposible no enamorarse de sus ojitos, su cabello, su piel, su dulce voz, la forma cariñosa en que ella hablaba, todo.

Pero ella no lo quería en ese sentido. Ella era perfecta para él, pero aparentemente él no era perfecto para ella.

-Si eso es lo que piensas, entonces es porque eres un completo idiota, Black.

-Edward –se sorprendió Jacob.

-Escucha, lobo. Vinimos a hablar de algo serio, sobre nuestra Renesmee, así que escucha atentamente –dijo Emmet.

-Mi hija no tiene nada que ver con ese rubio idiota. Él la besó y ella ha estado llorando desde entonces porque, además, sabe que los viste y te alejaste sin decirle por qué. Te necesitaba, y aun te necesita, ahí, así que espero que vuelvas. No es sencillo para mi esto, pero si hay un hombre perfecto para mi hija, ese eres tu.

-Rose va a matarte por eso, hermano –dijo Emmet.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a entregarle tu hija al lobo? Estas demente, Edward –se rio Jasper.

-No le estoy entregando a mi hija. Black, eres mi amigo, no retrocedas esos escalones haciéndola sufrir, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo seriamente Edward. –Y ni se te ocurre agradecerme nombrándome suegro como acabas de pensar, porque juro que ahí se termina esta paciencia.

oOo

Jueves, salida de clases. Ya solo quedaba un día de soportar a Nicholas con sus "Hoy tienes los ojos distintos"; "¿Por qué no te pintas, Ness?". Temía atacarlo, pero esa idea comenzaría a agradarle si él no maduraba.

No fue sino hasta que puso un pie en el estacionamiento que sintió un olor particular en el aire. Su olor. Comenzó a buscar desesperadamente con la vista, y ahí estaba.

Jacob Black. Su mejor amigo, en su motocicleta, sonriéndole.

Y Renesmee corrió hasta llegar a su lado y abrazarlo. Estaba ahí, abrazandola, transmitiéndole todo su calor. No entendía cómo había podido extrañarlo tanto.

-Nessie, perdón. ¿Podemos hablar, nena?

-Si, Jake. No sabes la falta que me has hecho, pero ya estás aquí.

oOo

Una vez que llegaron al bosque, Jacob comenzó a hablar.

-Te vi, con tu amigo, y pensé que ibas a empezar algo con él. Y sentí celos, porque te perdería. Así que preferí abrirme de tu vida. Pero tu padre y tus tios me buscaron y me explicaron todo. Perdón por haberte abandonado, hermosa.

-Jake, no ibas a perderme, tonto. Eres mi mejor amiga, y sé que soy tu mejor amiga –dijo suavemente Nessie.

-Ness, ese es el problema. Cuando naciste, la primera vez que te vi a los ojos, me imprime. No significaba que me enamoraría de ti, pero eso fue inevitable. Y ahora no quiero alejarme de ti, ya no quiero simular –dijo Jake, poniéndose de pie, y paseando alrededor de Renesmee.

-Entonces ya no simules –dijo Nessie poniéndose de pie. -¡Bésame, Jacob! Por favor, bésame.

Y sin esperar más, Jacob tomó su rostro y la besó.

¿Cosas de lobos? Besar a la mujer de la que estaba imprimado fue increíble, único. Lobos era lo que parecía tener en su estómago.

Pero, sin embargo, faltó el aire, así que lentamente fueron separándose.

-Te quiero, Jake –susurró Renesmee con una sonrisa.

-Yo también, hermosa. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Ay, Jacob Black, por supuesto –y nuevamente lo beso. –Alice tenía tanta razón.

-¿Sobré qué tenía razón la duende? –preguntó Jake, burlonamente.

-"Cuando beses a quien te gusta, te prometo que te habrás olvidado los besos que hayas dado antes".

-¿Eso dijo? –preguntó Jacob sonriendo. –Tiene mucha razón. Al menos, también se ha aplicado en mi caso.

Y dicho esto, se inclinó para besarla nuevamente. Ahora faltaba enfrentar a Bella y Rose como el novio de la pequeña Renesmee. Llevado a la práctica, Bella ya no le parecía tan inofensiva.

**FIN**

**Mi primer historia de Crepúsculo. He estado imaginando la historia de esta hermosa pareja, la cual me encanta, y se me ocurre algo así. Voy a preparar la continuación, sobre el cumpleaños de Renesmee y cuando se enteran los Cullen y Charlie. Tengo una idea sobre su posible reacción también.**

**Ojala alguien lea y le guste. Soy de escribir de Harry Potter, pero esto me gustó.**

**Besos a todo el que lea.**

**Victoria.**


	2. Gracias :)

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia!

Gracias a **vickyyjacob**,**gragon12**y**malublack**por dejarme reviews!

Gracias a **pazhita** por seguir la historia.

Gracias a **MARUKITA** y **Konnan** por agregarla a favoritos.

Y también muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leerla desde las sombras, y a los que la lean después y la agreguen o dejen reviews!

La continuación se llama **FIESTA(S) DE CUMPLEAÑOS MUY INTERESANTE(S)**. Como pueden ser leídas como one-shots separados, está como otra historia.

Gracias por leerle… Un beso grande!

Victoria.


End file.
